Almost
by Dajypop
Summary: "I almost lost you, and I will never let that happen again."


**Title:** Almost  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Darktown Sewers, Hawke Estate  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke, Fenris, Varric  
 **Genre:** Romance/Drama  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 585  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of death, fluff, gay, slash, yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** "I almost lost you, and I will never let that happen again."

 **AN:** So, I started this in Therapy last week, and am finally getting around to getting it typed up and finished. I intend to work on Just Following Instinct, next, hopefully I can get some more done on it. Anyway, even if not, I seem to be on a Dragon Age kick, so I'll likely try and update something. ouo Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Almost** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No!" The sheer amount of anguish in his tone even had Fenris and Varric turning their heads, watching as Ethan Hawke fell to his knees, and tipped forward onto his stomach, limply in the sewers. For a moment, everything slowed for Anders, and as he went still, the magic thrumming beneath the tips of his fingers, his body suddenly amped into overdrive. Several spells cast from his staff left the enemies in his lover's direct vicinity reeling, those loathsome cockroaches scattering when a fireball caught their heels. Varric and Fenris managed to clear a path to the fallen mage, the elder falling to his knees and casting a well-used healing spell over the gash in his head and the deep cuts in his chest.

"Anders-"

"Shh, Rosehip. Save your strength." He urged, another pulse of magic sending Ethan to sleep. With the mission aborted, Anders and Fenris worked together, for once, to get the younger to his estate.

Later that evening, Ethan's aquamarine eyes opened again and he sat up slowly, wincing as he watched Anders scratch away at his parchment. He seemed to be working furiously, likely working on his manifesto.

"Love?" That voice instantly snapped the elder mage out of his trance and he turned in his seat, a fond smile on his lips tinted in relief.

"Yes, Rosehip?" His voice, however, betrayed his tense thoughts.

"I'm starved. How long was I out for?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Way too long, lovebird." Now, the strawberry blond rose to join his lover on the bed, kissing his forehead and pulling the larger into his lap. Carding his fingers through meticulously brushed hair, he sighed, "I almost lost you, today. I promise you, I will never be so careless again."

"Wh- I think it might be a bit more my fault than yours." Ethan chuckled, shaking his head and crawling to the side, tugging the other in for a real kiss before curling around him. Petting stubbled cheeks, he smiled into the other's hair, breath ghosting over his neck. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too, Ethan. That's why I have to work harder to protect you. I couldn't stand watching you fall like that again. It nearly broke me." The last bit was said on the breath of a whisper, and he knew the other heard him when he planted an easy-going kiss on his bony shoulder.

"We both need to work harder at being there to save each other. I can't imagine losing you, either." Strong arms closing tighter around Anders' middle, he gave a little wheeze when the comforting circle grew a little painful. "Sorry." Ethan offered, cheeks heated as he rest his face against the other's neck, working a gentle hickey into his shoulder.

"If only you weren't the only person doing good in Kirkwall. If someone else would take the brunt of the work, I might take you out of fieldwork." Anders chuckled, reaching back to pat the other and ending up with a handful of his lover's rear. "But you do so much, for mages, for Kirkwall, for everyone. I don't know what this city would do without you."

"Probably burn under Meredith's scrutiny." Came the soft reply, before those pretty eyes looked into gold, "Can we go sneak into the larder? I'm still hungry."

"Of course, Rosehip. Let's go." He offered, tugging himself from their little nest with more difficulty than he'd originally anticipated, taking Ethan's hand as they headed down to get some dinner.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Welp, there we go. xD I'm glad to be getting some stuff written today, it makes me feel good to have a productive day.


End file.
